Ash Ketchum
Biography Ash has always dreamed of becoming a Pokémon Master and as soon as he hit the age of 10 he rushed to Professor Oak's Laboratory to get his first Pokémon. Originally wanting to choose Squirtle, Ash ended up getting the Pokémon Pikachu and left on his journey. Starting off as a completely unskilled trainer, Ash managed to go through, with the assistance of his friends Misty and Brock and capture new Pokémon and defeat the gyms in Kanto, allowing him to enter in the Pokémon League. Since then he has continued to travel, make new friends like Tracey, May, Max and Dawn and capture new Pokémon while still following his goal of becoming a Pokémon Master. Since this goal is so close to his heart, he sometimes acts a bit rash and rushes to the next battle he can as fast as possible. Ash currently travels in Unova Region with his friends Iris and Dento. Plot Overview Season 1: Pokemon: Indigo League Ash finally starts his pokemon journey because he is already ten, though he overslept and when he came to the Professpr's Lab, there were no more starter pokemon to choose, but the Professor has one pokemon left but he says that the pokemon isn't that friendly then he shows pikachu, then pikachu dislikes Ash and shock him with it's thundershock, this would be the mark of starting his journey with his Pikachu, later Pikachu trusts Ash, and Ash also meets some friends along the way and challenging various Gyms also, he started having traveling companions which is Brock and Misty. He was in the Top 16th in the Indigo League Competition. Season 2: Pokemon: Adventures in the Orange Islands During this time, Ash was sent to Orange Islands by Professor Oak to do an errand, though he found out that there were gyms there so he also challenged the gyms there, also Brock left to be with Professor Ivy, then they also had a new traveling companion named Tracey. Ash also befriends and catches many other pokemon also. He won and got a trophy in the Orange Islands. Season 3: Pokemon: Johto Journeys Ash heard that there was a region called Johto and went there to find and catch new pokemon that wasn't seen in the Kanto region, also he battled the gym leaders there. He also caught the first three starter pokemon of the Johto region just like in the Kanto region. Also Brock joined again and left Professor Ivy for unknown reasons and Tracey was left at Professor Oak's Lab. Season 4: Pokemon: Pokemon Johto League Champions He continues his quest in capturing and battling Gym Leaders and Pokemon. He also went to the Whirl Islands during this time. Season 5: Pokemon: Master Quest During this season he has finally completed his badges for entering the Johto League. He fought his best and then fought a certain trainer with a Blaziken in the Hoeen region, then he released his Charizard both battled greatly but Ash lost. Then he decided to go to the Hoenn region but sadly both of his traveling companions have to go back and will not be traveling with him to the Hoenn region. He has reached 8th place in the Johto League. Season 6: Pokemon: Advanced Afterwards he went to the Hoenn region, he met two knew persons that became her traveling companions, it is none other than May and Max, also Brock came back stating that he's finished with his errands at home. He also left all of his pokemon so that he can start a new challenge for himself, but he didn't left his first poekmon: Pikachu. Season 7: Pokemon: Advanced Challenge Ash finally challenged Gym Battles but is hold up by May because May decided to be a Pokemon Coordinator. Now both of them are on their way to the challenges up ahead of them. Season 8: Pokemon: Advanced Battle Now Ash is entering the Hoenn League and now battles with all he has after he obtained all of the badges in the Hoenn region. He fought against Tyson in the Hoenn League but lost. He has come to the 8th place in the Hoenn Leahue. Though he decided to challenge the Battle Frontier in the Kanto region. Season 9: Pokemon: Battle Frontier He battles all of the Frontier Brains, though he has a hard time at the last Frontier Brain though he won. And got all the symbols. Season 10: Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl He has started a new journey again, this time in the Sinnoh region, though this time May and Max isn't coming. But Brock is still traveling with them. Also he met a new traveling companion: Dawn. Season 11: Pokemon: DP Battle Dimension Here they continue battling and earning badges, while Dawn continues to earn contest tribbons, they also see Team Galactic. Season 12: Pokemon: DP Galactic Battles During this time, they battle against Team Galactic and also freed the legendary pokemon from Team Galactic. Season 13: Pokemon: DP Sinnoh League Victors Finally Ash is entering the Sinnoh League, this may be the hardest and intense league he ever joined as he has many rivals to compete with and also there's a mysterious trainer who joined with a legendary pokemon: Darkrai. He battled against most of his rivals and won then his next match was Paul, the battle was intense but Ash won with Infernape's ability Blaze. Though he faced an opponent that was hard to defeat, it is none other than the trainer with a Darkrai: Tobias. He was able to defeat Tobias' Darkrai but he lost to Tobias' Latios. He reached Top 4 in the Sinnoh League. Season 14: Pokemon: Best Wishes He started a new journey in the Unova region but this time Brock and Dawn didn't travel with him. Though he find new traveling companions: Dento and Iris. And he catched new pokemon, currently he has won the first badge. Pokémon As a Trainer, Ash has captured and befriended a sizable number of Pokémon over the course of the anime. His philosophy on training is that Pokémon are individuals and that a combination of trust, friendship and hard work are needed to overcome adversity. He seems to battle best with Pokémon that are similar to Pikachu: ones that are speedy and maneuverable, yet able to perform high-powered attacks; however, he is willing to work with any Pokémon that comes into his care. Ash's battle style is generally spontaneous, unpredictable, and fairly unorthodox, and his Pokémon often reflect these traits. On Hand With Professor Oak In training Released Traded away Given Away Unofficial Statistics Badges Kanto League *Boulder Badge *Cascade Badge *Thunder Badge *Marsh Badge *Rainbow Badge *Soul Badge *Volcano Badge *Earth Badge Orange Islands *Coral-Eye Badge *Sea Ruby Badge *Spike Shell Badge *Jade Star Badge Johto League *Zephyr Badge *Hive Badge *Plain Badge *Fog Badge *Storm Badge *Mineral Badge *Glacier Badge *Rising Badge Hoenn League *Stone Badge *Knuckle Badge *Dynamo Badge *Heat Badge *Balance Badge *Feather Badge *Mind Badge *Rain Badge Sinnoh League *Coal Badge *Forest Badge *Cobble Badge *Fen Badge *Relic Badge *Mine Badge *Icicle Badge *Beacon Badge Unova League * Tri Badge Battle Frontier Symbols *Knowledge Symbol *Guts Symbol *Tactics Symbol *Luck Symbol *Spirit Symbol *Ability Symbol *Brave Symbol Pokémon League Status *Kanto Conference (Indigo League) Loses to Ritchie: Top 16 *Silver Conference (Johto League) Loses to Harrison: Top 8 *Ever Grande Conference (Hoenn League) Loses to Tyson: Top 8 *Suzuran Tournament (Sinnoh League) Loses to Takuto: Top 4 Pokémon Championship Battles *Orange League: Champion *Battle Frontier: Champion Contests *Bug-Catching Contest: Champion *Extreme Pokémon: Champion *Fuchsia Pokémon Race: Champion *P1 Grand Prix: Champion *Pokémon Balloon Race: Champion *Pokémon Contests **Terracotta Contest (unofficial): (Winner - Tied with May) **Wallace Cup: Top 8 *Hearthome Tag Battle: Champion-with Paul *Pokémon Summer Academy Triathlon: Winner *Pokémon Swap Meet Tauros-Battling competition: Champion *PokéRinger - Crossgate Town: Champion *PokéRinger - Squallville: Champion *Rota Tournament: Champion *Sumo Conference: Champion *Twinleaf Festival Battle Tournament: Champion *Sinnoh Pokéthlon Tournament: Runner-Up Other Voice Actresses * German: Caroline Combrinck (1st-3rd Season & 12th- ), Veronika Neugebauer (4th-11th Season, dec.) * Italian: Davide Garbolino Trivia *Everytime he battles and defeats a rival he always loses to the next one in league tournaments. *Ash is based off of the Generation I video game character, Red. *Ash got all the starter Pokemon except Mudkip,Torchic,and Piplup. *Ash's first pokemon choice was a Squirtile, which Gary got. *Ash has had 30 Pokémon throughout the series. (Not counting evolution and the thirty extra Tauros as one) 49 including different evolutionary forms. *Mamepato is the 5th bird pokemon Ash has captured. Pidgeot, Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor are the others. *Ash's personality matches Azelf; the Willpower Pokémon. *Ash's last name, Ketchum, may have come from the phrase "Gotta catch 'em all". *There is a parody of Ash in Johnny Test called Blast Ketchup. *In a game called Adventure Quest Worlds there was a parody version of Ash named Bash Ketchup. *Ash has caught at least 1 of the starter pokemon in every League, and has caught every bird pokemon that first appears in that region's Pok dex. *So far, Ash has caught all known -type starters. *When one of Ash's friends captured the other starters, he would capture another pokemon to fill in the missing types. **Brock capturing a Mudkip and May choosing a Torchic, he captured a Corphish and a Torkoal for a water and fire type pokemon. **When Dawn chose Piplup as her starter, Ash later obtained Buizel when he traded Aipom for it. *Ash has a different outfit in every region (Besides Johto and Kanto). *Ash is made fun of everywhere but he is actually the most loved Pokemon character. *Since the beginning of the series, Ash's skin has gotten progressively darker, perhaps due to the constant exposure to the sun, as he and his friends that he journeys with walk almost everywhere, and are normally outside. *Ash has seen almost every legendary Pokemon. *Ash has never won a league battle. *Ash is the only trainer who defeated Tobias's Darkrai. *Dawn is the only Trainer who is not related or is a Gym leader the has traveled with Ash. *Ash's eye color was mostly black but there are some scenes it is shown to be brown, but in Best Wishes, his eyes were changed so that it would be obvious that his eyes are brown. Gallery kantoash.png|Ash in Kanto, the Orange Islands and Johto hoennash.png|Ash in Hoenn DPash.png|Ash in Diamond and Pearl or Sinnoh Chara img01.gif|Ash in Best Wishes. wallace cup ash.png|Ash in Wallace Cup Youngash.png|Younger Ash 471.jpg|Ash in his winter clothing 200px-Ashachu.png|Ash as Ashachu 278px-Ashley.png|Ash as Ashley (CrossDressed-1st Time) ashwowig.JPG|Ash as Juliet without the Wig on (Crossdressed-2nd Time) 263px-Ash_maid.png|Ash as a Maid (CrossDressed-3rdTime) ashaura.jpg|Ash in Movie Lucario and the Mystery of Mew ash_negaura.jpg|Ash under the control of the King of Pokélantis' spirit AshPikadress.jpg|Ash with Glasses dp047-0927-143.jpg|Ash in Shorts 185.jpg|Ash in Caveman Costume Ketchumflu.png|Ash with Pokeflute tuxash.jpg|Ash and Gang in Formals ash1111.jpg|Ash when he first met Pikachu. Ash Dewgong Drawing.png|Ash's Drawing of a Dewgong es:Ash Ketchum Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Kanto League Competetors Category:Orange League Competetors Category:Johto League Competetors Category:Hoenn League Competetors Category:Battle Frontier Competetors Category:Wallace Cup Competetors Category:Sinnoh League Competetors Category:Unova League Competetors Category:Champions